Eternity
by stillewolfie
Summary: Naruto membencinya. Naruto membenci semua orang yang ada di Konoha, orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga kini telah lenyap seketika, digantikan dengan kebencian yang amat sangat. Namun, tak pernah ia sadari.. bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, menunggu kepulangan sang nuke-nin yang sudah terjun dalam jurang kegelapan. NaruHina. [Canon & AR] RnR?


Pria itu berjalan dengan tenang. Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian pirangnya yang mencuat. Iris biru pucatnya menatap tajam ke depan. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, orang itu hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk terus berjalan lurus ke depan.

Hanya pohon-pohon besar di samping kiri-kanannya, ia terus berjalan, tak peduli seberapa berat beban yang ia tanggung di punggungnya. Uzumaki Naruto terus berjalan, tidak peduli dengan angin yang semakin kencang sampai menerbangkan jubah hitam yang ia pakai.

**Tep**.

Langkah pria itu berhenti. Naruto sedikit berbalik ketika dirinya merasakan beberapa chakra tingkat rendah sedang menuju kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap jalanan di depannya itu datar, sangat datar. Dan mukanya pun masih memasang tampang malas saat dua orang jounin Kumogakure berjalan menyeringai kepada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis saat salah satu jounin di antara mereka menyebutkan namanya, "Kami tidak menyangka akan bertemu nuke-nin sepertimu di tempat seperti ini."

Pria botak itu terkekeh, ia mengarahkan kunai-nya kearah Naruto, "Ikut bersama kami atau kami akan melakukan kekerasan padamu."

Diam-diam, Naruto menghela nafas. Mereka berdua terlalu meremehkan dirinya, heh? Ia pun kembali berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari dua shinobi itu. Dua orang itu pun menggeram, si kepala botak pun dengan cepat berlari kearah Naruto, memegang dua buah kunai dan melompat ke arah pria berambut pirang itu.

**TRAANG!**

"—!"

"..."

Naruto yang menyaksikan raut kekagetan jounin tersebut pun hanya menatapnya bosan. Segera shinobi berkepala botak itu menjauh, menjaga jarak di antara mereka berdua, namun sikap siaga dan kewaspadaannya tidak luntur sedikit pun, mata besarnya mengawasi Naruto yang berdiri dengan jarak 10 meter dari dirinya.

Pria yang satunya berambut klimis pun kembali siaga, ia menarik pedang di punggungnya dan mengsiapkan kuda-kuda. Ia berdiri di samping si kepala botak, ikut mengawasi Naruto yang masih diam disana, menunggu untuk kembali di serang. "Hue, pedang itu-"

"Ya," Hue, si kepala botak, mengangguk, "Tidak salah lagi, itu salah satu pedang legendaris milik Kirigakure."

Naruto menancapkan hiramekarei di tanah, kemudian melipat tangannya di dada.

"Katakan, siapa yang mengirimkan kalian ke sini?"

Ikuto mengacungkan pedangnya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Raikage."

Naruto menatap pria berambut klimis itu dengan pandangan meremehkan, kemudian mendengus tenang. "... Dari permintaan Hokage?"

Hue mengangguk, "Ya, dan kami harus memastikan kalau Anda akan kami bawa hidup-hidup."

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar, "... Begitu," jawabnya tenang, "Aku tidak menyangka mereka sangat berharap untuk membawaku kembali," mata Naruto menyipit, "... dengan mengirimkan kalian kesini."

"Konoha masih membutuhkan Anda, dan kami memahami itu." Ikuto menjawab, namun tatapannya masih mengawasi pria itu, "Lagipula Anda adalah orang yang berjasa dalam perang shinobi keempat."

Ah, ya.. bagaimana Naruto bisa melupakan perang itu?

"Pedang itu... bagaimana Anda bisa mendapatkannya?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian, shinobi Kumo."

Mata Hue menyipit, "Anda... mencurinya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Menurut kalian... bagaimana?" Naruto melirik hiramekarei di sampingnya, "Pedang ini digunakan oleh Hozuki Mangetsu, tapi sekarang menjadi milikku."

Ikuto menggeram, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Anda memang pantas di sebut buronan kelas atas, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dengan cepat, Hue membentuk segel tangan, Naruto pun memperhatikannya sekilas kemudian tersenyum.

_Segel ular_...

_"Yoton: Sekkaigyo no jutsu!'_

Muncul lava panas yang keluar dari mulut Hue, dengan cepat lava itu menyebar dan menyerang target. Uzumaki Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata saat melihat bongkahan lava panas sedang mengarah menuju dirinya. Dengan sekejab, pohon-pohon yang di lewati lahar panas itu langsung meleleh.

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto mengangguk mengerti.

_"Suiton: Mizui Rappa!"_

Gelombang air yang besar tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka. Dengan telak, gelombang tersebut menabrak lahar panas yang sudah mencapai target. Dengan sekejap pula air tersebut menyatu dengan lava, sehingga perlahan mengeras dan terbentuklah sebuah bongkahan-bongkahan besar yang mengering, dan perlahan mulai mengeras seperti semen.

Dan disana, terdapat sebuah bongkahan berbentuk lonjong, Ikuto dan Hue dapat menebak di dalam bongkahan tersebut terdapat Uzumaki Naruto, yang sudah jelas tidak dapat menghindari serangan ganda tadi. Mata mereka berdua menyipit, kewaspadaan mereka sebagai ninja tetap ada meski lawan mereka sudah tum—

**Krak... krak...**

Wajah mereka mengernyit. Ikuto yang sedari tadi berlutut mulai beranjak berdiri.

**Krak... krak.. krak...**

Hue menggertakkan gigi. Ikuto berjalan maju, mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

**Krak... krak...**

Sudah di duga mereka, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

**PRAANG!**

Dengan telak, semen tersebut pecah dan pecahannya pun menyebar kemana-mana. Disana, terdapat Uzumaki Naruto yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap jounin Iwagakure itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hanya itu yang kalian bisa?"

"Tsk," Ikuto berlari, mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Naruto, "JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KAMI, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

**TRANG!**

Suara aduan pedang terdengar nyaring di hutan tersebut. Dengan penghitungan yang tepat, Naruto berhasil melepaskan hiramekareidari sarungnya, dan mengayunkannya ke pedang milik Ikuto. Mereka saling membenturkan pedang mereka masing-masing, meskipun jounin tingkat atas itu sedikit kewalahan karena ukuran pedang mereka yang terpaut jauh.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG!**

"Kau hebat," Naruto berkata selagi bertarung, ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka pedang kecil seperti itu bisa bertahan dari pedangku."

"Pedang itu sama sekali bukan milik Anda," Ikuto menggeram, "Itu harta Kirigakure, salah satu tujuh pedang legendaris yang di kenal oleh semua shinobi. Dan ANDA TIDAK PANTAS MENYENTUH PEDANG ITU!"

**TRAAANG!**

"Ikuto!"

Pedang Ikuto yang awalnya bisa menandingi hiramekarei itu patah saat Naruto sedikit menambahkan chakranya dan mengalirkannya ke pedang tersebut. Ikuto pun terkejut dan saat itulah ia menghindar dengan cepat, menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto yang sudah hampir menghunuskan hiramekarei ke jantungnya.

"Kau hebat, kecepatanmu juga bagus." komentarnya.

Ikuto menggeram, "Saya tidak membutuhkan pujian itu dari mulut Anda."

Naruto maju selangkah, membuat Ikuto sedikit tersentak dan mundur ke belakang. Pria pirang itu mendengus pelan, dengan tenang, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang terasa familiar di kedua mata mereka.

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu."_

**Poof!**

Muncul dua bunshin di samping Naruto. Kedua bunshin itu menatap Ikuto dan Hue dengan pandangan sama datarnya. Naruto asli mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah bunshinnya. Seakan mengerti, kedua bunshin tersebut mengarahkan tangan mereka ke tangan Naruto, lalu terkumpulah sebuah bola chakra yang awalnya kecil... perlahan membesar.

Kedua jounin Kumogakure itu membulatkan mata.

Naruto melompat dan mengarahkan jutsu itu kearah mereka.

_"Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan!"_

**BLAAARR!**

Seketika, angin yang berasal dari ledakan itu menyebar ke seluruh hutan, menghasilkan suara bising yang tak terhingga. Pohon-pohon besar banyak yang tumbang, bahkan hampir setengah hutan itu sudah ludes akibat serangan dahsyat tersebut. Di tengah-tengah sana, berdiri seorang nuke-nin yang kembali melipat kedua tangannya di dada, jubahnya kembali terlambai akibat angin yang dihasilkan oleh dirinya.

Disana, tergeletak dua orang jounin shinobi yang kini telah berlumuran darah. Dari deru nafasnya, Naruto tau kedua orang itu masih hidup, tapi pria itu tidak yakin jantung mereka masih bisa berdetak lebih lama. Langkahnya berjalan kearah pria berambut klimis, yang jaraknya paling dekat saat ini.

Naruto membuka sarung pedangnya, kemudian menghunuskan hiramekarei tepat kearah jantung Ikuto, Seketika, pria itu menjadi lemas dan mematung, tak ada deru nafas memburu, tak ada tubuh bergetar, yang ada hanyalah darah yang semakin menderas.

"K-Kau..." Naruto melirikkan mata saat Hue menatapnya tajam, mata itu menatap Naruto dengan perasaan membunuh, menantang Naruto yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Naruto pun kembali berjalan kearah jounin yang satu itu, siap menghunuskan pedangnya sekali lagi ke jantung shinobi tersebut.

"Ada pesan terakhir?"

"A-Anda benar-benar brengsek..." Hue menyeringai, Naruto kembali menyipitkan mata. "... Meninggalkan desa hanya karena dendam, Anda benar-benar pecundang—"

**Jleb.**

Seketika, kepala Hue yang terangkat kembali terjatuh, merasakan dinginnya tanah dan kaku di tempat.

Tanpa membersihkan noda darah yang terhias di pedangnya, Naruto meletakkan hiramekarei di punggungnya. Tanpa memikirkan perkataan Hue tadi, ia berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu. Berjalan menuju utara tanpa arah.

Lagipula, orang itu tidak tau masa-masa hidupnya, 'kan? pria sialan itu hanya mengetahui sekilas saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Eternity by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**[ Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata ]**

**Adventure/Drama**

**OOC, typo(s), AR, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER I. Yang Ditinggalkan**

**.**

**.**

Nara Shikamaru menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada orang nomor satu di Konoha itu. Sambil menguap, ia menatap sang Hokage yang kini meneliti semua laporan yang barusan ia berikan. Ia menggaruk rambutnya, berharap kalau laporan itu akan memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Uchiha Sasuke, si _Rokudaime _Hokage.

"Menurut beberapa sanksi, memang terjadi pertarungan besar-besaran disana, kemungkinan besar itu adalah jounin yang kau kirim dari Kumo, Sasuke."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, menatap penasehatnya itu. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Mereka sudah tidak terselamatkan. Kita tidak bisa mengorek informasi apapun dari mereka," Shikamaru sedikit menundukkan kepala, "Naruto sudah membunuhnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Tanpa sadar, ia memijit keningnya, merasa sedikit frustasi karena semua rencana dan semua ninja elit sudah ia keluarkan, bahkan dari luar desa sedikitpun, dan ia rela membayar mahal akan hal itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah berita duka yang tidak menghasilkan informasi apapun mengenai Uzumaki Naruto, sang nuke-nin.

"... Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi."

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia menunduk sebentar kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya.

Sasuke berbalik, menatap desa Konoha yang kini sedang damai dan tentram. Ia lalu berdiri berjalan kearah jendela besar itu. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sebenarnya bukan dia yang harusnya disini, sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang harus menanggung jabatan ini, sebenarnya bukan dia yang harus menandatangani semua laporan demi laporan misi itu, sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang ditakdirkan memimpin desa ini... tapi dia, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya.

Awalnya, setelah kemenangan shinobi dalam perang dunia ninja keempat, Naruto awalnya tidak seperti ini. Dia masih mengabdi kepada desa, dia masih ingin melindungi teman-temannya, dia masih memprioritaskan untuk memenangkan perang tersebut-dengan bantuan dirinya tentu saja-sampai puncak kemenangan pun diraih oleh mereka dengan susah payah, sebagai Naruto menjadi tokoh utamanya.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Tsunade berjalan kearah dirinya, mengatakan padanya bahwa dialah yang akan memimpin desa selanjutnya, dan mengumumkan berita sinting tersebut kepada semuanya. Sasuke tau, Naruto syok akan hal itu. Tapi ia berusaha menerima keadaan dan kenyataan, bahwa dialah yang tidak akan menjadi Hokage pengganti _sannin _legendaris tersebut, tapi dia... Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa?

Itulah pertanyaannya, dan jawabannya pun masih belum ia dapatkan sampai sekarang.

Seharusnya dia di penjara, atau di hukum mati karena sudah menjadi nuke-nin pada saat itu. Bukan duduk tenang sambil meminum teh hangat seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit untuk menatap langit Konoha yang mulai berubah berwarna jingga keoranyean. Sasuke pun menutup kedua matanya.

Meski sudah dua tahun ia menjabat sebagai Hokage, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan tak rela dari relung hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia merebut impian Naruto secara tak langsung. Dan perasaan itu semakin melebar ketika mendapat laporan bahwa Naruto pergi dari desa, meninggalkan Konoha tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan darisitulah, Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membawa Naruto kembali.

Jika dulu Naruto yang bertindak, maka sekarang Sasuke lah yang akan melakukannya.

Naruto juga sudah di-cap sebagai nuke-nin yang paling di cari di seluruh negeri. Siapapun yang berhasil membawa kepalanya pasti adalah sosok orang yang hebat. _Uzumaki Naruto, `18 tahun, harga kepala; 678.500.000 ryo._

Awalnya mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke segera bertindak cepat. Ia memprotes para pemimpin desa mengenai hal itu. Tapi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh mereka karena Naruto sudah membunuh banyak orang yang di temuinya, dan diketahui pun, Naruto berhasil membunuh beberapa orang penting di Negara Hi. Sehingga para petinggi desa pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka segera mencap Naruto sebagai nuke-nin berkepala tinggi.

Maka dari itulah, satu-satunya jalan adalah membawa Naruto kembali dan mengintrogasinya secara perlahan. Tapi itu tidak semudah Sasuke bayangkan.

Naruto dalam waktu dua tahun menjadi sangat kuat, ia berhasil menguasai kekka-genkai Sharingan dan juga entah dimiliki oleh siapa. Meskipun dirinya Hokage, tapi Sasuke sadar kalau kekuatannya sekarang jauh di bawah oleh sahabatnya itu. Sasuke tidak boleh gegabah, saat ini ia hanya bisa mengerahkan seluruh pasukan terkuat untuk membawa Naruto pulang.

Lagipula, ia pasti akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka jika Naruto kembali, berada di sisinya dan kembali mengabdi kepada Konoha.

Namun terkadang ada beberapa pemikiran kuat yang kini ada di otaknya. Uzumaki Naruto pergi dari desa, tentu ada alasannya, 'kan? sudah pasti si pirang itu pergi untuk menjadi lebih kuat, menguasai keempat elemen sekaligus, dan memiliki dua kekkei-genkai terkuat. Tapi... Naruto melakukan itu juga pasti ada alasannya, bukan?

Apa Naruto berencana untuk membunuhnya?

Ya, itu benar. Terkadang pemikiran itulah yang membuat Sasuke berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto harus membuat rencana gila seperti itu? bisakah ia menerima kenyataan ini dengan lapang dada? lagipula Sasuke tidak mengajukan diri kok, dia hanya dipilih oleh Tsunade secara aklamasi, tidak lebih.

Sasuke tau, sewaktu pertengahan perang, ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Dan semuanya tau itu, termasuk para Kage. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa impian gila itu akan terwujud, dirinya akan memimpin desa ini, dan akan memberikan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjaga Konoha.

**~ eternity ~**

Gadis itu meletakkan kedua kakinya di dalam kolam. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap sinar rembulan yang kini memantulkan sinar yang bertugas untuk menerangi malam ini. Hinata bersenandung pelan, kepalanya ia goyangkan perlahan, seiring dengan rambut panjangnya tergoyang karena gerakan serta angin malam yang kebetulan lewat saat itu.

Ditemani oleh ocha hangat, Hinata kembali bersenandung pelan. Memecahkan kesunyian malam itu dengan suaranya yang merdu dan indah, membuat tempat itu tidak terasa mencekam sama sekali. Hinata menutup kedua matanya, menikmati alunan lagu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Dua tahun, ya?

Sudah dua tahun orang itu meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan teman seangkatannya, dan... dirinya. Pria yang dulu di elu-elukan namanya karena sudah mengalahkan semua musuh tingkat atas seperti Uchiha Madara, ataupun si pemimpin Akatsuki Pein, kini telah mengalihkan jalannya menuju jalan yang salah. Jalan yang menjerumuskan dirinya dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan semua harapan dan cahaya yang memang dulu sudah di takdirkan dan ada dalam diri Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanya karena sebuah jabatan Hokage, Naruto rela meninggalkan desa? kenapa ia memiliki pikiran sempit itu? bisakah pria itu menerimanya?

Hinata membuka mata, lalu menghela nafas sejenak.

Sebelum Naruto meninggalkan desa, sikap pria itu memang agak berubah. Ia jadi sedikit pendiam, sering tidak menghabiskan ramennya, dan bahkan pria itu suka menjauhkan diri dari teman-temannya. Awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti, tapi semuanya perlahan menjadi begitu jelas saat Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto berubah jadi seperti itu karena satu hal...

Sasuke menjadi Hokage.

Sang sahabat merebut impianmu sejak dulu, pasti rasanya sakit. Meski tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi menurut logika, Naruto pasti kecewa. Semua yang ia lakukan untuk desa menjadi sia-sia karena satu impian besarnya tak terwujud. Hinata juga tidak menyangka... kenapa para petinggi Konoha memilih Sasuke? bukan Naruto yang selalu membantu dan melakukan apapun untuk Konoha? kenapa mereka lebih memilih si mantan buronan dibandingkan sang pahlawan yang selalu menyelamatkan mereka?

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya, gadis itu benar-benar merasa sedikit kesepian karena pria itu sudah meninggalkan Konoha. Dan lebih parah, Naruto dianggap sebagai buronan terbesar yang sangat di cari saat ini. Gadis itu akan sangat cemas kalau tau Naruto akan terluka seiring berjalannya waktu.

Setidaknya, sebelum pergi, Naruto bisa memberitahukannya 'kan?

Setelah semua yang ia perbuat, apa dirinya sangat tidak penting di mata Naruto selama ini?

Lagipula, dia sama sekali belum menjawab perasaannya...

"Naruto-kun..."

Bibir itu berucap pelan, tubuhnya sedikit mengigil saat angin malam kembali bertiup sedikit kencang, sedikit menerbangkan _yukata _santainya yang kini terbalut di tubuh rampingnya. Hinata kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Sekarang... bagaimana keadaannya?

Apa dia sudah berubah selama dua tahun ini? apa dia sudah semakin kuat? apa dia...

Sudah menemukan tujuannya?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, rambut panjangnya terjatuh secara alami saat kepala gadis itu menunduk. Tak lama, setetes air mata itu terjatuh, kemudian tergabung dengan kolam ikan yang ada di di hadapannya.

Suara itu begitu pelan, namun terdapat memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Cepatlah pulang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bersandar di batang pohon yang cukup besar, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap kobaran api itu dengan tatapan kosong. Malam ini, ia akan beristirahat di sana, di hutan perbatasan negara Api. Setelah merasa kalau keadaan aman, Naruto meletakkan hiramekarei di sampingnya. Lalu menutup matanya yang sedikit lelah.

_'Aku akan membunuh Uchiha...'_

Rahang Naruto sedikit mengeras, namun rautnya masih menggambarkan wajah tenang.

_'Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha...'_

_'Aku ingin menghancurkan orang tua sialan itu...'_

Naruto kembali membuka mata. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di hutan ini, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Ia akan berlatih sendirian, mencoba untuk menjadi kuat. Agar dirinya tak terkalahkan.

Ia sudah tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Konoha itu sekarang. Tapi semuanya tampak biasa saja saat masa-masa Sasuke memimpin desa, tetap sama, hanya beberapa saja yang perlu diubah.

Ia akan menetapkan tujuannya sekarang. Naruto tinggal mengulur waktu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan aksinya.

Benar.

Dalam waktu dekat, Naruto menjamin kalau desa itu tidak akan bertahan lama...

"..."

Naruto mengedahkan kepala, menatap bulan yang tampaknya begitu indah di matanya. Sinar putih keunguannya menyinari tempat Naruto sekarang. Pria itu merenung sedikit, menatap cahaya bulan itu lama-lama.

_'N-Naruto-kun...'_

Naruto tersentak kaget saat suara itu tiba-tiba ada di pikirannya, seakan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu hal. Ya, suara lembut itu, suara yang selalu memanggilnya dengan kelembutan, lengkap dengan gagapnya saat bibir itu mengucapkan namanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, tatapan menusuk itu perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan datar.

Dia sangat jelas mengingatnya, ya...

Bagaimana dengan keadaan gadis itu?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja? apa dia memotong rambutnya? apa perempuan itu... sudah melupakannya?

Naruto menutup mata.

Itu lebih baik... Itu lebih baik daripada gadis itu terus mencintai pria buronan seperti dirinya.

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba ada sebuah kunai yang terlempar dari depan Naruto, pria itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, dan dengan telak pula kunai itu tertancap di batang pohon di belakangnya. Naruto berdiri, ia meletakkan hiramekarei di punggungnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tunjukkan diri kalian."

**Syat! Syat! Syat!**

Para pemuda berjubah hitam mendarat dari atas pohon, mengelilingi Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Para pria tak di kenal itu menatap Naruto dalam-dalam dari topeng yang mereka pakai. Naruto pun memiringkan wajah sedikit, tersenyum tipis saat melihat jumlah mereka yang tidak main-main.

"Serahkan dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Salah satu di antara mereka mengacungkan katana, tepat di depan muka Naruto yang ada di beberapa meter di depannya. "Kami di perintahkan Hokage untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha."

Dalam hati, Naruto menggelengkan kepala maklum. Kenapa Hokage sialan itu begitu mencampuri urusan hidupnya?

"Hh.." Naruto menarik nafas, "Kenapa kalian begitu mencampuri urusanku? aku tidak ada lagi kaitannya dengan Konoha."

"Maafkan kami, tapi ini perintah." Pria yang ada di samping kanan Naruto berkata, "Meskipun Anda menolak, kami akan memaksa."

Memaksa? lancang sekali dia.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu."

**Poof!**

Dia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Muncul empat bayangan di samping kiri kanan pria itu, dengan gerakan waspada, para Anbu itu segera bersikap siaga. Siap untuk menerima apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya. Para bunshin dengan cepat menciptakan dua bola angin di masing-masing tangan mereka, sedangkan Naruto asli pun hanya terdiam, namun matanya tertutup...

Lalu terbuka.

_'Sennin Mōdo..'_

"Kh!" Anbu bertopeng serigala berdecak kesal, pria itulah yang pertama kali menyadari tingkat chakra Naruto yang meningkat drastis. Ia membentuk segel tangan, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di tanah.

"_Raiton: kumo-ryu__—"_

"_Senpō: Chō ōdama Rasen Tarengan_!"

"—!?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan cepat para klon segera memperluas dan memfokuskan rasengan kearah Naruto, dan terciptalah sebuah rasengan yang super besar, Naruto asli melempar bola angin itu ke tanah, dimana letak fokus dan orang-orang ANBU itu berdiri.

**DUAAAAR!**

Ledakan itu membuat sejumlah kerusakan yang amat besar. Lagi-lagi hutan yang menjadi korban keganasan Naruto. Pria itu tanpa ampun menyerang musuhnya dengan satu serangan, tidak mau berlama-lama dan membuang waktu. Ia menghiraukan asap tebal akibat perbuataannya tadi, pria itu segera berjalan tanpa melihat mayat yang ada di kiri kanannya. Namun, karena merasakan chakra serta kunai beracun yang lagi-lagi di lempar kepadanya, Naruto segera mengambil mayat terdekat dan membuat mayat tak berdosa itu sebagai perisainya.

Naruto segera melempar mayat itu, dirinya benar-benar tak peduli dengan noda darah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Iris birunya memfokuskan diri kearah seseorang yang jatuh bertekuk lutut di jarak 10 meter di tempatnya berdiri. Disana, ada seseorang yang tak dikenal Naruto sedang mengatur nafasnya perlahan, di sekitar tubuhnya terdapat sengatan listrik yang masih terlihat.

"_Shunsin no jutsu_?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya kembali, "Kau menghindari seranganku dengan jutsu _teleportasi_ murahan seperti itu?"

"K-Kenapa..." pria itu menggertakkan gigi, nafasnya terlalu berat, matanya sudah lelah. "... anda melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab Naruto dengan mudah, topeng pria itu sudah pecah entah dimana, yang jelas Naruto bisa melihat wajah mudanya yang sudah terluka parah. Ia tau maksud orang ini, dia bertanya alasan mengapa Naruto meninggalkan Konoha.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Naruto menjawab dengan datar, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, dan kau tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu."

"T-Tapi Hokage-sama sangat ingin—"

Naruto yang awalnya tadi menutup mata, kini kembali membuka matanya.

"... _Sharingan_.."

**Deg!**

"A-Apa...!"

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, dirinya yang awalnya berdiri lemas itu mulai jatuh berlutut, namun iris hitamnya masih terpaku pada mata merah yang ada di depan sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Namun efeknya sangat terasa, dirinya seakan sudah terkunci pada mata merah itu...

Ya. Dia telah terkena genjutsu.

Tubuh pria itu mulai bergetar saat tiga tomoe yang ada di _sharingan_ Naruto mulai berputar dengan cepat.

"Selamat tinggal..." itulah ucapan terakhirnya, "Hiduplah di neraka, pecundang."

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**~ eternity ~**

Hinata membuka mata dalam diam, di pandangannya, hanya ada langit-langit kamar yang menggelap akibat lampu temaram kamar tersebut dimatikan. Hinata terduduk, menatap selimut kusut yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya, melindunginya dari kedinginan.

_Hairess_ Hyuuga itu menghela nafas, matanya sedikit memerah, karena rasa istirahat yang dirasakannya mulai menurun. Hinata sering bermimpi buruk, membuatnya sulit untuk tidur dengan tenang. Kali ini, mimpinya sungguh mengerikan...

Di penglihatannya, yang ada hanyalah warna merah pekat yang menghiasi ruangan hampa mimpinya. Gadis itu bingung, gelisah, namun terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing di matanya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di tebak. Hinata terdiam, ia seakan terhipnotis pada mata semerah darah orang itu.

_'Hinata...'_

Suaranya begitu berat, namun dengan sekejab ia langsung mengenali suara itu. Uzumaki Naruto sedang berhadapan dengannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia layangkan sebelumnya. Setahunya, Naruto memiliki mata berwarna biru terang, bukan mata merah yang bisa menusuk siapa saja.

Meskipun warna matanya berbeda, tapi Hinata yakin orang itu adalah Naruto... Naruto-nya..

_'N-Naruto-kun...'_

Suara itu refleks keluar, Hinata ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Tapi sayang, dirinya tidak bisa... tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, tanpa alas kaki, menatap dengan pandangan rindu sekaligus nanar pada satu-satunya pria yang ada di tempat asing itu.

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan hampa itu seakan menghilang, digantikan dengan latar sebuah hutan lebat. Hinata mengernyitkan alis, namun iris lavender-nya membulat tak percaya saat orang-orang yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, di penuhi oleh darah dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Semuanya. Hinata menutup mulutnya, namun matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening saat semuanya, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, semuanya... terbaring lemas dengan bergelimpangan darah di depannya.

_"T-Tidak... TIDAK!"_

Hinata jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya yang kecil menutup kedua matanya, menangis histeris sambil menggelengkan kepala. Apa ini genjutsu? ilusi? tapi kenapa semuanya seperti sangat nyata!? Apa yang terjadi!?

**_Tep..._**

Hinata memberhentikan isakannya saat merasakan hawa kegelapan yang amat kental di sana, segera ia mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut bukan main saat ada kedua kaki seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dan saat Hinata menaikkan kepala, ia disambut oleh ujung pedang yang sangat runcing, begitu tajam... dan tepat di kedua matanya, seakan siap untuk di tusuk kapan saja.

Saat Hinata mengerlingkan mata kearah orang yang mengacungkan benda tajam itu kepadanya, ia hanya terpaku saat melihat wajahnya yang disinari oleh rembulan itu tertangkap jelas di indera penglihatannya. Hinata menatap terkejut Naruto yang ada di depannya, mengacungkan pedang besar yang Hinata tak tau namanya.

Yang membuat mata gadis itu membulat total adalah... saat Naruto mengeluarkan setetes air di mata sebelah kirinya.

_'Maafkan aku...'_

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Hinata tersentak sedikit saat angin malam lagi-lagi mengagetkannya, ia segera melirik jendela yang terbuka, menampakkan sinar rembulan yang begitu terang. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menatap kosong langit indah itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

Kenapa... dia memimpikan hal itu?

Apa ini ada kaitannya... dengan Konoha?

"..."

Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan pelan kearah jendela dan kembali memandang langit bulan di langit. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang melambai perlahan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, merenungkan apa yang ia impikan barusan.

Semuanya mati... termasuk dirinya.

Naruto... apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?

Hinata sudah lelah, lelah secara mental. Gadis itu benar-benar tak tahan dengan mimpi penuh darah seperti itu, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata merasa ketakutan. Ia mendapatkan firasat kalau mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda, entah pertanda apa, yang jelas hatinya kini sedang tidak tenang. Ia mencengkram kedua tangannya.

Semoga saja... mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Yak yak, maafkan saya. saya tau fict ini sangat banyak kekurangan, dari nama jurus, pertarungan yang nggak mendetail, dan blablabla lainnya, saya benar-benar minta maaf. m_ _m

dari kemaren, saya kepengen banget bikin yang action-action gitu, soalnya saya rada bosen sama genre high school sama para remaja gitu (karena fict ane banyak yg begitu ==) dan saya sangat galau saat hasilnya sangat hancur begini. maafkan saya...

meskipun bgitu, sya ttp mencoba, meski pengetahuan saya tnntng jurus" Naruto sangat minim. :)

Ah ya, yg jurus2 itu sya ambil dari internet loh, kalo ada kesalahan, maafkan saya ya! hahahhaa

.

.

**Attention**

**Hiramekarei : **Hehe, ini pedang favoritku loh di serial Naruto, entahlah, saya juga nggak tau. Haha. Biasanya, sering disebut _twinsword _(padahal cuma satu pedang kok) tapi dia punya dua pegangan pedang (ini yang saya suka. hahaaha). Pedang ini juga punya dua lubang besar di ujung atas, katanya itu sering di sebut mata (?).

Saya tau kalo pedang ini pernah dipake sama abang Chojuro waktu di pertemuan para Kage. Cuma karena ini AR, jadi di cerita ini pedang ini hanya pernah di pake sama abangnya kak Suigetsu, si Mangetsu. Hahaha.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
